percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bladewood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Short Stories from Olympus page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 07:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade Sorry for not being online for 2 to 3 straight weeks because of my school. I'll be online from now on :)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade buddy, I may be on later at about 6 pm your time, we will decide team name and Villain, and other minor details. Cya Ersason219 14:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC)''Ersason219Ersason219 14:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Blade I wrote Chapter 5. If I wrote anything wrong or if I'm not suppose to write Chapter 5 just tell me okay? I can edit it. :)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I finish writing chapter 6 :D I think it would only be fair for you to write the next chapter BladePlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 02:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I have cupcakesPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Blade, you're the man!! I enjoyed reading The Arena! I quite liked the Part where Torrin unleashes a nuclear like blast. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Psst... By the way, that story hooks me very much that when I get back from Vietnam, I like to do a RP about it. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Blade. We should have a sequel to that, and it should be a collab. Btw, is there any chance of some the deceased people in the arena can go back to life? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade, wanna join me in the chat? http://pjoffw.chatango.com Jack Firesword 18:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey blade, wanna join me in the chat? http://pjoffw.chatango.com Jack Firesword 19:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I meant to make my one character page a couple days ago and then my mom yelled at me for something and she made me get off anything that didn't have to do with school. So, I had to close out of making the page. And no, I hadn't been told any of the details, so thanks! So, yeah, I'll work on making my characters now. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 00:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) hullu blade so ummm....what will i write??? laika, lelia, josh and i will go find eric..and then???..we go back in time already or jokes first??Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Blade..Is it also my turn in The Chosen One?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 14:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello. You know who I am. I think you can figure it out just from this one sentence. But, anyway, I... have had an idea. O.O A great idea. A beautiful idea. An amazing idea that will change mankind. I cant tell you though! ^_^ So, remind me to tell you when I get back. Don't let me forget it. >.> I'll blame you if I do. *waves cheerfully* And btw, don't leave a message on my talk page. Incase you are wrong. -Anon I would love to blade, but life pretty hectic now. Im afraid i cant. Sry Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 22:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Blade! I haven't exactly been able to get on my computer for the past few days 'cause my mom kinda took it away from me... So, I haven't been able to write anything, much less read anything that has been written. So, yeah, that's what I'm doing first thing tomorrow 'cause I'm not able to think right now. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 02:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Kk Thanks Blade! It shall be done. Don't worry. I'm not going to put anything off now. I honestly had no idea it was going to get to my turn so fast. I knew that you said you wanted to get started asap, but I didn't think it would be my turn already. Oh well, I shouldn't be too surprised I guess. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 03:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Zo̱ntanoús nekroús Hey blade its Jack, I was wondering if you would like to join my collab: Zo̱ntanoús nekroús. Even if you do not join please check it out. Jack Firesword 19:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I finished my chapter. It's your turn now (if you just happened to not know that you are after me). Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 19:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey blade you need to hurry up with your ZN charactor - we start sunday or mondy - depends when you're ready. Jack Firesword 10:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I started a new wiki and I would you like to join. If you do agree I shall might grant you adminship - that is if you're one of the first four to arivie. Here's the link: http://eyeofhorus.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_Horus_Wiki Jack Firesword 20:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Chapter one of ZN is done - Its your turn, remember to write about your character. :) Jack Firesword 09:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK TO CHATANGO!!! Jack Firesword 10:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) hey blade, I was wondering if you would be able to help write a story. It will be written in the summer holidays and is not PJO related. It is set in a present day zombie apocalypce. The zombies origin are unknown but are called biters. I will give more info later and you may ask any questions you want about it. Its time for you to do chapter 5 of ZN - please write about your character. I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 16:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey blade its your turn to do a chap for ZN Luke 12346 Hi blade, I am having to give you a warning since you have not done your ZN chapter yet. If you have not at least started by friday, then - you miss a go. I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 19:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) hey - I need ZN chap 5 done by the end of sunday I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 15:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade, srry but Jack and i really need you to do your chapter, i'm srry but if you don't do it soon, like in a thy hours we will skip your chap. I'm so sorry Luke 12346 PLESE PLEASE WRITE CHAPTER FIVE OF ZN!!!!!!!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 21:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) oh ok I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN 06:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey blade, I was wondering if you want to do a collab late july about this thing I am thinking up - here is a kind of summary: It is set in a altanite universe where there are 4 types of demigods and gods, Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian, and its in this world where those exist - but it is in ancient times. I shall release the plot on the page. I AM TOTALY INSANE!!! 14:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Games - Pregames Planning Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade its your turn to do a chap for ZN Luke 12346 Hey blade! Btw its your turn to do a chap for ZN. [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'Are we nearly there yet?]] 16:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry if this is sudden and all and everything but I won't write in the wiki anymore or anything. Its really okay for you to replace me after all I'm not even going to write ever again. ByeOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 13:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade.... I'm sorry to pester you but you really need to do your ZN chap. if you don't then you will be out of the collab. I understand if you have a reason... its just that... its been a while.... [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message]] • talk • 18:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok Blade.... are you sure? [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 16:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Blade what the heck are these things that I have been hearing about you? Ers said you're leaving. WHAT THE HECK? you're such a good writer and everyone agrees on me with that. If you have some kind of reason then its okay.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 12:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Tributes Hey! We are officially starting preparations for 1st Annual Demigod Games. And since your tributes are in the games, we need the personalities of your OCs to be able to write the Reapings, Training, and the Games themselves. Fill up this form and send it me (Archie) Name: Personality: Training Strategy: (What will your character do in front of the Gamemakers? Will they purposely get a low score, or try to do their best?) Interview Strategy: (What will they do doing their interview? What do they have planned?) Strategy for the games: (What will they do doing in the games? Will they go into the Bloodbath? Will they ally with anyone?) '''Note: Remember to send this form to Archie, not Dago!' Do you know the saying that when you'redoing something don't think of what the others would say just enjoy yourself and have fun. What they think or say it doesn't matter as long as you're haing fun. If you still want to leave I won't stop you anymore but if you do leave why don't you write in wattpad because I'm pretty sure you love writting. My friends write there so it might be good or somthing..One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']]' 06:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC)' yah.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']]' 09:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC)' Sounds cool. I'll be sure to capture all the best parts I can. Good luck w/ the first twelve tributes:)I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 03:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC)